


The High School Sweethearts

by Dream_Chaser



Series: Fluffy and Angsty Ficlets [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boxer Eren, Crying Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Figure Skater Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff, Levi and Eren's Queen is Nicki Minaj, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Olympian Levi, PyeongChang, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Chaser/pseuds/Dream_Chaser
Summary: Eren proposes to Levi after 6 years.Boxer Eren x Figure Skater Levi^^ it honestly has almost nothing to do with the plot. It's just pure fluff.





	The High School Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short Ereri fic. I had to get this out of my system. Whoops. 
> 
> Warning : too much fluff
> 
> Anyways enjoy reading!
> 
> XOXO

“Hey,” Levi greeted.

“Hey babe,” Eren replied, pecking his boyfriend on the lips.

Eren and Levi were in their last year of university. Levi was a world-known figure skater, achieving 3 golds for Canada for the last Olympic in PyeongChang. Eren on the other hand was a famous boxer. He had been holding the world title for the past couple of years.

Today was their sixth year of being together. In Grade10, Eren had finally gathered up the courage to ask Levi, the perfectionist out on a date. He almost cried when Levi smiled at him and accepted the date. The day after that was when they officially became boyfriends.

Many people at the time were jealous, thinking that Eren wasn’t good enough for Levi. Levi was naturally rude and had a shitty humour but it didn’t stop everyone from crushing on him. The jealous idiots often beat Eren and screwed him over in hopes that Levi would call off their relationship. However, Levi stood by his word and stayed with Eren. Eren on the other hand, began learning how to box in hopes that he could defend himself. It was only later he found out that he was the strongest in a competition with the school’s jock. Levi and Eren moved onto university achieving world titles as they got through the years. Their closest friends, Hanji, Erwin, Mikasa, and Armin constantly stood by them, supporting them all the way.

Back to the present, Eren planned on proposing to Levi today. They had moved in together a couple of years ago and bickered daily like an old married couple. Tonight, Eren was determined to shower his boyfriend - (hopefully soon to be fiance) in love.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Levi. I love you so much.” Eren presented a bouquet of roses to Levi.

Levi sent a sweet smile Eren’s way,

“Thank you! I love you too.”

Eren questioned Levi,  
“Hmmm now that we don’t have classes today, what do you wanna do?”

“I dunno. Surprise me.”

Eren smirked to himself. Perfect answer.

“Let's go to my mom’s house.” Eren suggested.

Levi nodded in acknowledgement.

They piled into Eren’s car. They were pretty silent with linked hands until a song came up on the radio.

“Fuck yeah let’s do this babe.”

Levi laughed and they started singing.

 

_'This one is for the boys with the booming system_   
_Top down, AC with the cooler system_   
_When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up_   
_Got stacks on deck like he savin' up_   
_And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal_   
_He pop bottles and he got the right kind of build_   
_He cold, he dope, he might sell coke_   
_He always in the air, but he never fly coach_   
_He a motherfuckin' trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship_   
_When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip_   
_That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for_   
_And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe_   
_I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy_   
_I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly_   
_I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie_   
_You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh_   
_Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the eff I is_   
_I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up,_   
_Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up_   
_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_   
_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_   
_Can't you hear that_   
_Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_   
_He got that super bass_   
_Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_   
_Yeah that's that super bass_   
_Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_   
_He got that super bass_   
_Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_   
_Yeah that's that super bass…'_

 

They only stopped singing after a person threatened to report them for their obnoxious noise which Levi and Eren answered with a middle finger and Levi’s signature glare. In the end they stopped because they were sent dirty looks from everyone.

“Hey you gotta admit that was pretty funny.” Eren giggled.

Levi sighed. “You little brat. We’ve arrived. Let’s go.”

Eren poured but went in, pulling Levi with him.

“Hey mom. I’m home. I brought Levi too.”

A voice screeched from the kitchen,  
“EREN! LEVI! I’ve missed you so much!”

After a few pots and dishes clanging and breaking from clumsiness, Eren’s mom Carla came running out from the kitchen followed by her husband, Grisha, shaking his head.

Levi and Eren were pulled into a giant hug.

“Hey mom. I’ve missed you.”  
Hello Carla, Grisha.” Levi greeted.

“We just came here to grab some stuff. We’re leaving to go somewhere in a bit.” Eren stated.

Levi cocked his head to the side in confusion.

“Aww ok. Visit soon!” Carla pouted.

“We will.” answered Levi.

Eren ran to his room to grab something which he hid in his pocket.

“C’mon babe. We're leaving.”

“‘Kay. Bye Carla. Bye Grisha.”

The two said people waved to them with a smile on their face.

——————————————————————

“Where are we going? I thought we were staying there.” Levi questioned.

“It’s a surprise. You’ll find out later when we get there.” Eren pecked Levi on the lips.

20 minutes later, Eren pulled into the parking of a skating rink.

“We’re going skating Levi.”

“Aww thanks Eren. I love you.”

Eren and Levi quickly rented skates and put them on.

“Let’s go Levi. I wanna show you off to everyone.”

Levi rolled his eyes but he sped out onto the ice and began practicing his routine. Obviously, being the best skater in the world, he impressed everyone by jumping a quadruple axel, triple toe. Being so caught up in skating freely, he didn’t notice that the entire rink had cleared. Only Eren was left.

“What? Where’d everyone go?”

Eren skated towards Levi holding out his hands for a hug. He tripped himself and landed on the ice with a loud thump in front of Levi.

Levi laughed, “You clumsy idiot!”

He held his hand out expecting Eren to grab it, but he didn’t. Instead, Eren looked down at the ground.

“Hey Levi. You know, there’s something I’ve wanted to change about you for a long time-”

Levi started crying thinking that Eren was leaving him.  
“Please don’t leave me Eren. I -”

Eren interrupted him looking up a Levi with a smile.  
“Your last name.” He reached into his coat pocket and produced a small box.

Levi gasped.

“Will you marry me, Levi?”

“YES, YES, YES! I love you so much Eren!!” His tears were flowing freely down his face.

Eren smiled lovingly at him as he took out the infinity ring inscribed with their names. He slid the platinum band onto his love’s ring finger.

He stood up and bent to kiss Levi sweetly. Levi reached up to hug Eren’s middle.

“I love you Eren.”

“I love you too Levi. Stay with me forever?”

“Always.”

 

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Eren and Levi were singing to was Super Bass by Nicki Minaj


End file.
